


No Rush

by GammaProof



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: Prompt: RushTony is touch-starved, because he's Tony.





	No Rush

"Tony. Tony, slow down." Bruce managed to huff out.

Tony pulled back from where he was unbuttoning Bruce's shirt and quickly kissing down his neck and chest. "Why, what's wrong Bruce?" 

"Nothing is wrong, you just don't have to do everything in a rush." Bruce pulled Tony's head to his own and kissed him sweet and slow. 

"Mmm," Tony started to relax his muscles and lean into Bruce where he was laid out on the couch. Bruce placed a hand on his hip and kept the other on his face and neck holding him close as he slowly opened his mouth little by little to give Tony more access. 

"Just let it be slow and gentle for once, Tony. I've got you." Bruce slid his hand down at a snail's pace and rested his it on Tony's ass and gave it a light squeeze as Tony continued to melt against him. Bruce gently breathing against Tony's neck when they needed air. Bruce continued to kiss him sweet and slow and make him feel like he was slowly being pulled apart.

"Feeling kind of vulnerable here, big guy." Tony breathed against his ear. 

"I've got you, and I'm not letting you go. But we can move this to the bedroom if you want." 

"Deal!" Tony said as he practically jumped up. 

"Slowly..." Bruce reiterated as he stood up and pulled Tony against him, his hands around his waist as he kissed his cheek, and then his ear and neck as he slowly backed him up across the room toward the bedroom. 

By the time they reached the bedroom door Tony knew he was going to let Bruce completely take him apart that afternoon, without rushing his pleasure in his eagerness to be touched.


End file.
